


A Child's Eyes

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Lucifer Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergent, Comfort, Cuddling, Dean Can Be A Dick, Fluff, Somewhat Caring!Winchesters, Thunderstorms, Witchcraft, deaged!Lucifer, redemption road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: When Chuck puts Lucifer’s path to redemption in the Winchesters’, they never expected for a witch to change what they know of the Devil.





	A Child's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FantasiaGolwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaGolwyn/gifts).



> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Fluff Square on my SPN Lucifer Bingo Card!!
> 
> THIS IS FOR THE LOVELY @SIRLSPLAYLAND WHO IS AN EXTREMELY TALENTED BEAN AND YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT HER ART OKAY THANKS BYE

It had been four months since Chuck said “Fuck this shit, I’m out” and left Lucifer’s atonement, forgiveness, and change of heart status in the dubiously qualified Winchesters’ hands. Those four months had been… hard, on all four members involved. 

It was hard on Castiel and Sam who wanted to believe that Lucifer could be changed and was changing, but were skeptical because… well, being possessed by somebody means you know them fairly intimately. They were kind and helpful, but not exactly warm. 

It was hard on Dean because  _ there is no way that the Devil could change his ways, nuh-huh, God has fallen off of his metaphysical rocker and is on a bender, partying like an 80’s clubber, that’s the only way he would’ve thought of this _ . It’s not that he was outwardly cruel to Lucifer, but… he was a dick to him. It was in his nature. He was a dick to Sam, why can’t he be a dick to Lucifer? 

And it was very hard on Lucifer because he felt like all of the ways he tried to atone fell through. Castiel and Sam did their best to reassure him and say that he was doing well,  _ look, there was no other way to really defend that girl from her rapist, was there? He HAD to set him on fire _ , but Lucifer still felt horrible and wished it could be easier to show that he wanted to be good again. Or, rather, the current worldview of ‘good’. He didn’t want to be perceived as evil any longer. 

Gabriel would stop in about once a week to just check on things, make sure that Lucifer wasn’t being abused by the Winchesters and to get him anything the archangel needed. More than once, the Trickster would give Dean a reaming, but it did not help Dean’s attitude towards Lucifer. The Devil resigned himself to a life of Dean treating him a level above ‘bubonic plague victim’. 

Around the three month mark, Sam and Dean started allowing him to go on hunts with them, and from there he felt like he blossomed. He could protect these people, these two idiots who were his and his brother’s true vessels and his baby brother. It allowed him to feel like he did something  _ good,  _ something  _ right. _ Something that made a positive impact on the world. Isn’t that what being wholesome and good is about? Positive impact? 

 

It had been four months, and this hunt fucked things up. 

They were hunting a witch- Sam, Dean, and Lucifer. Gabriel had spirited Castiel away for brother bonding activities (which Lucifer knew involved copious amounts of alcohol and illusions) and so it was just the three of them. 

This witch was powerful, and knew spells to basically render Lucifer to a mortal status. Lucifer knew the spells to reverse it, but he needed time. Which he absolutely, one thousand percent, did not have. 

He watched the spell being cast and looked towards the target. Sam. Nope. Not today, witch. Not. Today. 

At the seemingly last possible second, Lucifer threw himself in front of the spell, shoving Sam down and out of the way. He somersaulted on the ground and stood up, not seeing the witch in sight. Perhaps the spell rebounded onto her. “Ha!” he cackled. “I win!” 

Wait. 

That wasn’t his voice. 

_ Who was the fucking child?! _

“Where’s the child?” he asked. The same voice said those words. He stood up and dusted his hands off… on his bare thighs. His pants were in a pool at his… very tiny ankles. He looked up at Sam.

“Dean?” Sam asked, staring at Lucifer. 

“Is there something on my face?” There was that child’s voice again! Where was it coming from?!

“What?” Dean asked. “Where’s the kid?” 

Sam gestured to Lucifer. “It’s Lucifer.  _ He’s  _ the kid.” 

Lucifer felt his lower lip wobble. No! He was an archangel! They don’t get deaged into… children!

He then, summarily, burst into scared tears. 

“Sonofabitch,” Dean swore. “Jesus Christ on a crucifix.” 

Sam kneeled down and scooped Lucifer up. “Let’s get him back to the bunker,” he said, picking up the discarded pants and boxers. “Hey there, it’s okay,” he soothed. “We’ll figure this out. We will. I promise.” 

Lucifer sniffled, hiccupping, and nodded, burying his face into Sam’s neck. Sam felt nice and safe, right now. 

“Yeah, we’ll do that,” Dean said. “Fucking hell.” 

“ _ Dean _ ,” Sam hissed. “ _ Language _ .” 

“You should be swearing too, now that we have the devil as the baby,” Dean snarked. 

That only made Lucifer cry more. “‘M not a baby!” he insisted.

Sam threw an infamous bitchface at his brother. “Let’s go. Hey, Luc, do you want ice cream?” 

Lucifer perked his head up a little. “Ice cweam?” he sniffled. 

“Yeah, ice cream, doesn’t ice cream sound good?” Sam asked with a smile.

Lucifer nodded and sniffled. “Uh huh.” 

“Chocolate or vanilla?” Sam asked as he carried him back to the Impala, almost bouncing him on his hip. 

“Can I has stwawbewwy, pwease?” Lucifer whimpered. 

“Sure, Luc,” Sam said with a smile. “Dean, a blanket. He’s shivering.” 

Dean nodded and grabbed a spare blanket out of the trunk handing it to Sam. He smiled kindly at Lucifer. “He’s cute as a kid,” he admitted. 

Sam nodded. “Let’s get back to the bunker.” 

“Amen,” Dean said. “Let’s go home. After we get some ice cream.” 

Sam crawled into the backseat with Lucifer and held him tight, since the Impala didn’t have any booster seats. They drove, acquired their ice cream, and made their way back to the bunker. By the time Dean was pulling the Impala into the garage, Lucifer was sound asleep, face covered in strawberry ice cream. 

 

Castiel had no clue what kind of spell could have caused an archangel to manifest into a toddler, but the trio realized  _ very  _ quickly that virtually their entire lives had to now be Lucifer proofed, and not because of the havoc that an archangel can cause- no, it was for the now toddler aged Lucifer’s safety and well being. Dean caught Lucifer drawing in permanent marker over several editions of Busty Asian Beauties (though thankfully not the old editions left behind by the Men of Letters before them). Sam caught Lucifer more than once on the counters and gunning towards the knives. And Castiel came home one evening to find that Lucifer had somehow, someway, manifested four giant rabbits into his bedroom and were eating  _ everything  _ that they could. 

However, no matter how many baby gates and child locks Castiel conjured or bought, it seemed like Lucifer would figure it out in someway and would be up to his old antics. 

Lucifer was also, surprisingly, a very picky eater, and Sam was scandalized by how much macaroni and cheese the tyke wanted, and Castiel was manifesting white grape juice so fast that Dean was worried he’d pull something, physical or angel-wise. Lucifer also suffered from nightmares and would only be soothed to sleep by hour long drives in the car. That was one thing Dean was happy to do, drive Lucifer around until the archangel fell asleep, curled in a flannel of Sam’s. 

As a result, by day five of Lucifer being a toddler (and crying whenever someone took away the latest ‘toy’), the trio found themselves exhausted. 

“We gotta do  _ something, _ ” Sam heaved a heavy sigh, smiling at the napping archangel in his lap. 

“I think I know why Dad was tired all the time,” Dean yawned. “We need help.” 

“I think I know why mothers eat their young,” Castiel said from his prone position on the bunker floor. 

“Oh come on,” said a familiar voice from somewhere nearby. The Winchesters and the seraph raised their heads to look at Gabriel. “Parenthood isn't THAT bad.” 

“Lucifer can be a holy terror,” Dean grumbled. 

The tiny archangel yawned and opened his eyes. Seeing his brother he broke out into a gummy grin. “Gwabwiel!” 

“Hey there Luci,” Gabriel said, casting a side eye at the trio. 

“Witch hunt,” Sam explained. “He shoved me out of the way and took the spell.” 

Dean nodded in confirmation. 

“Well I'll be damned,” Gabriel chuckled. “How's it going?” 

Lucifer shrugged and made grabby hands at Gabriel. The other archangel picked him up and cuddled him close. Lucifer chirped happily and gave Gabriel a messy kiss on the cheek. 

“Thanks,” Gabriel chuckled as he kissed the top of Lucifer’s head. “Are you behaving for the boys?” 

Lucifer nodded. “Uh huh. Honest.” 

Dean snorted. “He got into my stash and drew on it in sharpie.” 

“What were your porno rags doing out in reach of Lucifer?” Gabriel asked with a smirk.

“They were hidden!” Dean protested. 

“He also manifested giant rabbits that proceeded to eat almost everything in his room,” Castiel added. 

“Playing,” Gabriel chuckled. “Hey Luci. I'm going to go grab you a few things. Okay?” 

“Coming back?” Lucifer asked quietly.

“Yes,” Gabriel whispered. “Back to Sam?” 

Lucifer nodded starting to suck on his thumb. Sam collected him and smiled at Gabriel as the baby archangel nestled back in his arms. 

“I'll be back.” And with that he was gone. 

Five minutes later, he returned, arms filled with an assortment of items. “So,” he began, “I restocked you boys on mac and cheese and white grape juice,” he said. “I got some kid friendly games, some duds for him, a few kid books, a new bed so he doesn’t fall off, and a couple stuffed animals.” 

“SNAKE!” Lucifer shouted excitedly, pointing to the plush serpent wrapped around Gabriel's neck. 

“Very good!” Gabriel praised. “Such a big boy. How old are you now, Luci? Forty five?” 

Lucifer held up three fingers. “I'm thwee and a half!” 

“Three?” Gabriel grinned. 

“And a half!” Lucifer insisted. 

“The half is very important,” Dean nodded sagely. 

“My, you're almost a big boy like Sam and Dean!” Gabriel gushed. “Can you ask me for the snake?” 

“Pwease can I have Adam?” Lucifer asked with big round eyes. 

Dean choked with laughter on his beer as Gabriel beamed and handed the snake over to the little angel. 

“T’ank ‘ou Gabe,” Lucifer said, cuddling the snake close. 

“Of course sugar plum,” Gabriel smiled. 

 

The thunderstorm that rolled in a week after Gabriel's visit was a bad one, but Sam didn't mind. He loved sleeping when it was raining and thundering out. It helped soothe him to sleep and some of his most restful sleep came from sleeping through a thunderstorm. Castiel and Dean weren't the same way but they could understand the logic behind it. 

Lucifer, in his toddler age, could not though and the currently three year old archangel ran to Sam's room as the thunder and lightning terrified him. The younger Hunter was big, and he was the kindest to Lucifer, especially as a kid. So it was just natural that he sought safety with Sam. 

He opened the door and carefully slipped it, being careful to slowly close it behind him before making his way to Sam's bed. Being near him would be enough. Adam, his plush snake, laid wrapped around his neck as he managed to hoist himself onto a corner of the bed that Sam hadn't conquered with his body. Confident that he had successfully managed to get onto the bed and curl up under a part of the blanket that Sam wasn’t using without waking him, Lucifer curled up and held Adam close. The storm wasn’t as scary when he was near Sam, and soon, he drifted off into a light sleep, sucking his thumb. 

 

Sam woke up a couple hours later to the feeling of something laying on his foot and he jerked his head up in alarm. The storm raged outside and as lightning flashed, he saw the small ball that he knew was Lucifer curled up at the foot of the bed, sleeping. His heart broke as he looked at the sleeping toddler and leaned down to scoop him up in his arms. His reward for comforting the young archangel were a pair of baby pink wings that suddenly manifested shoved in his face, obviously a defense technique. 

“Luce, it’s me,” Sam soothed. “It’s Sam.” 

“Sam?” Lucifer asked, turning to look at Sam. 

“Hey little guy,” he said softly. “What’s wrong? Scared of the storm?” 

Lucifer nodded, looking at Sam with big, round, blue eyes. A clap of thunder echoed loudly and he winced, curling into Sam. 

“That’s okay, and guess what? This bed’s big enough for both of us,” Sam said. “I’ll keep you safe from the storm, Lucifer.” 

“Pwomise?” Lucifer asked around his thumb. 

Sam gently removed Lucifer’s thumb from his mouth. “I promise, little star.” 

Lucifer nodded and snuggled into Sam’s chest. “‘Kay.” 

Sam laid back down, wrapping his arms and the blankets around himself and the archangel. He thanked God that, for once, he was wearing sweatpants despite the summer heat. Lucifer snuggled into the almost nest that Sam had made for them and was asleep in a few seconds. Chuckling quietly, Sam kissed the top of Lucifer’s head, then Adam’s, and slowly drifted off to sleep, protecting the baby archangel in his arms. 

 

“Luce?” Dean asked as he knocked lightly on Lucifer’s bedroom door the next morning. “Luce, wake up. It’s breakfast time, and I’m making pancakes.” 

There was no answer from the other side of the door. Normally, Lucifer would be cheering and racing out of his room, butt naked more often than not, excited for pancakes. For there to be not a sound concerned Dean and Castiel, who decided to help Dean out with breakfast. 

Dean exchanged a look with Castiel. The seraph nodded. Carefully, they opened the door.

Lucifer’s bed was empty. The covers had been thrown back as if in haste, and Dean’s  _ there is a child missing  _ internal alarm began ringing like a fire alarm. 

“Where is he?” Castiel asked, sounding as panicked as Dean felt. 

“Let’s go get Sam,” Dean said in a calm voice. He didn’t feel calm. “Then the three of us can split up and look for him. He can’t have gone far.” 

“May I remind you of the fact that, while Lucifer is currently a fledgling, he is also an archangel with eons of experience in escaping?” Castiel said. “If he got spooked, he could be in Malaysia right now.” 

“ _ Not  _ helpful, Cas!” Dean hissed as they made their way to Sam’s room. “Do you think he got scared of last night’s storm?” 

“Entirely possible,” Castiel mused. “Many fledglings are afraid of thunderstorms, correct?” 

Dean nodded. “I was for a few years after Mom died,” he admitted. “Sammy’s always loved them.” 

Arriving at Sam’s door, Castiel knocked. “Sammy?” Dean asked. 

A groan was heard and Dean rolled his eyes. “Sam, it’s Dean. Can Cas and I come in?” 

“Yeah,” came the grumbled reply. 

Dean opened the door and the two entered the room to discover that Lucifer was curled up in Sam’s arms, sound asleep. Soft pink wings were wrapped around Sam, holding him close. Sam looked like he just woke up, and he kept a soothing hand running up and down Lucifer’s back. 

“The storm scared him,” Sam murmured. “And so he came here. He’s been here since about midnight.” 

Dean and Castiel breathed twin sighs of relief and Castiel smiled. “It seems as though Lucifer is learning to trust again.” 

“Maybe he has changed,” Dean mused. 

“Don’t we all change?” Castiel asked. “Hopefully for the better?” 

Dean shrugged. “Sometimes, the change needs to begin with a child.” 

Sam chuckled sleepily and shooed his family away. “Shoo,” he mumbled. “Go talk philosophy somewhere else. ‘M going back to sleep. ‘S nice and cozy here.” 

Dean and Castiel nodded and left. Closing the door behind them, they smiled at each other as they headed in the direction of the kitchen. 

Maybe turning into a toddler was exactly what Lucifer needed to do in order to relearn what he forgot and to teach a few lessons of his own. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
